The present invention relates to a milling cutter for rotary cutting machining.
It is previously known by the applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,555 to provide a solution to the problem of making milling tools in small dimensions having replaceable cutting edges. However, it has turned out that during milling of, e.g., moulds in tool steel, that the cutting rate during face milling is not especially large. Furthermore, vibrations arise during use of the known tool.
Furthermore, it is known to provide shank-type cutters having screwed-in round cutting inserts in order to, among other things, be used during face milling. Since it most often concerns small dimensions, the hollow cutting inserts become relatively weak, which has manifested itself in tool breakdowns.